


Dessert, Pizza, and Margaritas: A Little Passed the Frozen Food Aisle

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred prepares dinner for Willow and thinks about food and drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert, Pizza, and Margaritas: A Little Passed the Frozen Food Aisle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glimmergirl).



> Setting: post-"Chosen."

On Wednesdays, Fred sneaks home to make dinner. She's never been much of a cook and survived for a long time on a microwave, toaster oven, and the frozen food aisle. But she's found an addiction to the Iron Chef and cooking since moving in with Willow.

Food, she's found, is sexy. Like fondue dripping down forks and licked off fingers. Who knew cheese could be so incredibly hot.

Desserts will always be the most sensuous, and Fred has Giles ship her chocolate from England for her special nights. There's truffles that leave a tinge of amaretto in her mouth and the light feel of a cream puff against her lips. She loves watching Willow pull the straw from her root beer float and suck the ice cream from the bottom.

Pasta remains the most romantic main meal, even if two dogs did slurp spaghetti in _The Lady and the Tramp_. Fred thinks of their trip to Italy to visit Buffy and the days they took the train to Florence and walked in the midnight rain around the Duomo, kissing in front of the golden doors. But of all Italian foods, Fred still prefers pizza.

For drinks, Fred's always found margaritas tastier than wine. Willow's cheeks turn rosy when she drinks tequila, becoming somehow even more kissable. And Fred still wants to go down to Mexico and only dance on the table in their room.

Fred lights the white candles on their table as she hears Willow's car pull up.


End file.
